Our Own Little World
by Collared Creature
Summary: Analogical fluff! (Contains light Bloodplay, light Knifeplay and ASMR.)


Virgil purred contently as his boyfriend's fingers traced shapes and words on his pale skin. His boyfriend's soothing touch, and the conformable warmth of the dimly-lit room, was enough to lull the neko to a lazy, relaxed, almost asleep state.

"Good boy. You're my good boy." A shirtless blue-eyed young man praised quietly, kissing Virgil's pale stomach lovingly. Virgil purred loudly upon hearing that, he loved being praised by his boyfriend.

"Aw, you sleepy, baby?" Logan asked as worked his way up Virgil's body, eyes meeting his blurry, violet orbs. The purple-haired young man nodded, head barely moving his half-asleep state.

"Well, go to sleep. Then when you wake up, I have something to ask my baby." The normally stoic man whispered, kissing the young man lightly as his hand carded though his hair soothingly. Logan gently cradled Virgil, rocking him as he slept deeply.

* * *

"Hi, baby." Logan greeted quietly as Virgil slowly awoke.

"Y-you said you had something to ask me?" Virgil grumbled, blinking sleep from his blurry violet eyes, occasionally using his small, pale fist.

"Later, when you're more awake." Logan reassured continuing to card his hand thought Virgil's hair as he rocked him. Virgil wound his pale arms around Logan's neck. A while passed before Virgil tapped Logan's shoulder.

"You wanted to ask me something?" The young man prompted, eyes clear and the haze of deep sleep lifted from his mind.

Logan smirked, gently moving Virgil so he sat on the bed and moved so their eyes met. "Virgil," The still shirtless purple-haired young man began, "would you like to solidify our relationship?"

A faint blush dusted the man's pale face as he nodded and turned his head to a shadowed room.

"No." Logan answered the unspoken question. He retrieved a small back case from beside the bed, unzipping it he laid the sharp, colored knifes out on the bed between them. The pale young man, unsurprisingly, choose a tarnished dark gray knife tinted in dark, midnight blue.

The dark blue-eyed young man smirked at the choice before laying back on the bed, purple hair blending beautifully with the black pillow. Virgil hovered over him, licking his lips as his eyes roamed over Logan's body hungerly. Violet eyes sparked in excitement Virgil pressed the knife to the young man's neck, watching as a thin, red ribbon flowed out slowly, darkened by the dim lighting of the room.

" _Freshly spilled blood on snow._ " Virgil shivered in lust as he dripped his head to lap and bite at the cut on Logan's neck, growled as he sucked lightly. Logan chucked darkly, the smirking young man swiftly flipping them over.

"Ahhh, ahh, baby." He chided lightly. Small pinpricks of blood bloomed into long, thin ribbons as Logan pressed a black tinted knife to Virgil's slender, pale, slightly toned forearms. Lustful eyes watched Logan as he dripping down, kissing Virgil's stomach before biting and sucking lightly. The midnight-eyed young man drew back slightly, smirking in victory at the dark, possessive bruise. He brought his knife to the center, pressing the sharp tip into the mark.

Virgil gasped in pleasure as Logan drew the small, sharp knife down lightly.

"Now," Logan began, moving up to place sweet, light kisses to the thin stream of blood on Virgil's forearm, "whose are you?"

Virgil hissed in painful pleasure as Logan pressed a finger to the tender, broken skin of the bloodied bruise.

"I'm yours." The violet-eyed boy gasped, panting.

"I'm sorry, what was that, baby?" Logan teased, pressing slightly harder.

"I'm yours!" Logan drew the knife to Virgil's shoulder creating thin red, slanted lines, kissing and sucking hungerly. Dark blue eyes slid closed as he lost himself in his boyfriends pleasured moans and gasps.

* * *

"Good boy." Logan praised softly, cleaning Virgil up after there playtime. Placing the last bandage on Virgil's cuts, he pressed loving kisses to his boyfriend's stomach.

"You're such a sweet boy." He continued, "My sweet precious boy. I love you."

"I love you, too." The violet-eyed young man mumbled, Logan's gentle touches almost lulling him to sleep. Logan moved upward, gently taking Virgil in his arms.

"Goodnight, baby." He said, rocking the cute, purple-haired boy soothingly.

Virgil yawned cutely, only realizing now how exhausted he was.

"Aw…so cute…my, sweet, adorable baby". Logan cooed, smiling as he drew the tried emo closer to him.

"T-thank you." Virgil mumbled, before succumbing to sleep, Logan following shortly after.


End file.
